Starfleet commanders
Since the foundation of Starfleet, there have been many officers who have held the rank of commander or served as commanding officers. Earth Starfleet In the 22nd century, Earth Starfleet was the predecessor of the Federation Starfleet, and originated the use of the commander rank. The following personnel held the rank of commander: * Juliet Bashir (Slayton, circa 2161) * T'Pol ( , 2153-2161) * Trip Tucker ( , 2151-2161) * Marcus Williams Federation Starfleet Following the foundation of the United Federation of Planets and the formation of the Federation Starfleet in 2161, it became one of the most important powers for exploration and defense in the Alpha Quadrant, and is serviced by a large group of commanders. Senior commanders Senior officers in command of other personnel are often referred to as "commander" in reference to their position as commanding officers, despite holding ranks higher than commander, such as captains, commodores or admirals. * Commanders-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet * Commanders, Starfleet * Fleet Commanders Commanders The rank of commander is a common rank held by a starship or starbase first officer or department head, or a smaller ship or space station commanding officer, however officers with this rank often serve at starbases or command divisions of support personnel (such as JAG officers or members of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers). :Due to the vague nature of naval parlance, many commanders referenced as "commanders" may not be full commanders, but may in fact hold the rank of lieutenant commander and have been referred to simply "commander" in everyday parlance. C * Pavel Chekov ( ) K * James T. Kirk (2260s) L * Geordi La Forge ( , 2380s) M * Leonard McCoy ( , 2270s) P * Tom Paris R * William T. Riker S * Montgomery Scott ( , 2270s) * Spock ( , 2267–2270s) * Hikaru Sulu ( , 2280s) T * Tuvok U * Nyota Uhura ( , 2280s) * Uxmen V * Vachevsky * Christine Vale * Rolando Valentin * Thelin th'Valrass * Renee Varella * Elias Vaughn * Ian Vellacora * Vincenzo * Vitale W * Wetherell * Wexler * Joe Wilder * Naomi Wildman * Ray Williams * Samuel Winters * Leslie Wong * Worf, son of Mogh * Wrightwell Y * Phelana Yudrin Z * Zakarian * Zarsh * Znirka-Tul * Darvi Zora * Kyethn Zund * Zutan * Cortin Zweller Lieutenant commanders According to the ancient rules of naval parlance, a person with the rank of lieutenant commander may be referred to as "commander" in everyday address. :''This list is specifically for those known to hold the actual rank of lieutenant commander. C * Pavel Chekov ( , 2270s) * Chakotay D * Data ( , 2360s) K * James T. Kirk (2260s) L * Geordi La Forge ( , 2360s) M * Leonard McCoy ( , 2265–2269) * Moves-With-Burning-Grace N * Number One ( , 2250s) P * Jean-Luc Picard ( , 2320s) * Tom Paris R * William T. Riker ( , 2360s) S * Montgomery Scott ( , 2265–2269) * Spock ( , 2265–2267) * Hikaru Sulu ( , 2270s) T * Tuvok U * Nyota Uhura ( , 2270s) V * Christine Vale * Valeris * Dmitri Valtane * Greta Vanderweg * Ivan Verov * Trethishavu th'Vlene * Dina Voyskunsky W * Mark Wacker * Mieke Wass * Worf, son of Mogh * Elizabeth Wu Y * Yataro Z * Zimm Junior commanders Junior officers in command of other personnel can be referred to as "commander" in reference to their position as commanding officers, despite holding ranks lower than lieuenant commander, such as lieutenants, ensigns or cadets. Also, junior officers or trainees can be awarded brevet, acting or provisional commander positions based on a need to promote them to an active service billet. * Chakotay * Cadet Karen Farris ( , 2374) * Ronald Penn * Valeris External link * Commanders category:lists